gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Second Battle of Deepwood Motte
".]] .]] The Second Battle of Deepwood Motte is a battle during the War of the Five Kings. It is mentioned in the episode "Home", and sees the liberation of the Northern castle Deepwood Motte from the Ironborn, ending King Balon Greyjoy's invasion of the North. Events Prelude In response to Robb Stark's campaign to overthrow the Lannisters and establish Northern independence, Balon Greyjoy takes the opportunity to attack the poorly-defended North, and has his daughter, Yara Greyjoy, take thirty ships to attack and take Deepwood Motte. Though the castle is taken, Yara returns to the Iron Islands following the Sack of Winterfell and House Bolton's retaliation against the ironborn, leaving a garrison to hold the castle. Events House Glover eventually attacks and retakes Deepwood Motte from the ironborn, killing them all. Balon and Yara are informed via a raven."Home" Aftermath As Deepwood Motte was the last Northern castle held by the ironborn, this effectively marks the end of Balon's occupation of the North, all of his men having been driven out by either House Bolton or the local northern Houses. Though Balon vows to strike back, he is killed shortly afterwards by his own brother, Euron Greyjoy. In the books In the A Song of Ice and Fire novels, Deepwood Motte is liberated by Stannis Baratheon's army on the advice of Jon Snow, reinforced by the Northern mountain clans. Asha and her men fight valiantly, but being outnumbered and surrounded by unfamiliar territory and darkness, they are defeated. Nearly all Asha's troops and ships are destroyed, and she and her surviving men (less than ten) are taken prisoners. The ironborn garrison at Deepwood Motte numbered about 200 men before the battle. The Glovers do not take part in the battle. The battle takes place long after Balon's death, while in the show it happens before. Deepwood Motte is restored to House Glover. The victory grants Stannis credibility in the eyes of the people of the North, and many survivors of the northern houses join him in his campaign against the Boltons, increasing his host more than three times it originally was. There is one more stronghold still held by the ironborn in the North: Torrhen's Square, which was mentioned as being attacked by the ironborn in Season 2, and in the books was taken by Dagmer. As of the most recent novel, Dagmer still holds Torrhen's Square. The TV series apparently just condensed this so Torrhen's Square was liberated off-screen, and officially the ironborn have no more presence in the North. In the novels, the liberation of Deepwood Motte is the one time so far that House Forrester has been mentioned in the main narrative - a minor House who serve as vassals to House Glover, who are the main characters in the tie-in video game Game of Thrones: A Telltale Games Series. After Deepwood Motte is liberated, Lady Sybelle Glover provides Stannis with guides and "hunters sworn to Deepwood with clan names like Forrester and Woods, Branch and Bole." A future "season" of the Telltale video game might tie-in with these off-screen events - though the first "season" of the game was set during Season 4 of the TV series, so these events around Deepwood Motte and the Wolfswood would correspond to a potential third season of the video game. See also * (MAJOR spoilers from the books) References ru:Вторая битва у Дипвуд Мот Category:War of the Five Kings